


A Life Long

by Helenaxxx



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Truth or Dare, beautiful death, blowjob, cook - Freeform, steal a kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 我的一生短暂但不荒唐。





	A Life Long

**Author's Note:**

> #44天里的5个故事  
> #狂妄的第一人称，试图还原这个可爱又可怜的孩子  
> #掺杂少许Vergil回忆

#弃儿#

—我本是抛弃之人

当恶魔的身躯倒下，地面颤抖，扬起灰尘，作恶的身躯混沌的灵魂烟消云散。

可我听见了不远处的轻微声响，循声望去。

落在地上的鸟窝所幸没有散落，而那雏鸟伸长了脖子发出嘤咛的叫声，仿佛是因为饥饿，仿佛是因为失去了母亲。我蹲下身来，那两只小雏在我的阴影里索成一团。

“可惜，你们都是孤儿了，你们的母亲为了你们而死。”

我看见了不远处母亲的尸体。

我怜悯他们，抱以最大的同情，可忽然也觉得这样孱弱而没有希望的生命不如一道在此刻了断了痛快。

软弱乘以岁月本是比死亡更漫长的折磨。

可我不也是如此吗？

“你在做什么？” 那个孩子走近了我，蹲下身来一起望着这两只可怜的幼雏。

他还粘着血液的笨拙手指拂过了它们的光洁羽毛，嘴里学着鸟儿的叫声。

“你们的妈妈呢？”

“死了。” 我的手杖指向了那具渺小的尸体，它躺在那里一动不动，毫无生机。

“可怜你们要互相帮助着长大了。” 那个孩子果真只会用孩子的办法安慰孩子。

“没有母亲它们活不过这个夏天。” 

 

后来，那孩子把那一窝小鸟带上了车。他把那个破烂的鸟窝捧在怀里，逗着雏儿们露出笑容。我坐在他的身边，听着两只雏鸟在他的胸口叽叽喳喳。

我忽而又羡慕起这些无感情的畜生来。

“上帝不会轻易抛弃任何一个人的。” Nero和我说，看得出来他真的相信。

“可它们这么脆弱，没有你根本不可能活下去。” 

他笑了，把那窝小鸟送到我的面前，我不得不伸出了手指，那幼小又温暖的身体在我的指尖下轻轻颤抖，乌黑的眼珠看向了我，我熟悉那种害怕与渴望的掺杂。

“可它们也想活下去。”

“它们本没有什么错，” 他沉默地说，“我也是孤儿。”

我熟识他血脉里的味道，可我却不知他的过去。

“我也是个孤儿，从孤儿院里被人领养长大，但Credo和Kyrie都对我很好。” 末了他笑了，但这笑不如往常。

“不管怎么样，我也算被人抛弃了一回。”

“我也是孤儿。”

Nero有些惊讶地看着我，我不知从何而来的想法开始编造起我的身世。

可某种程度上我也没有说谎，我就是一个弃儿。

“我的父母觉得我是累赘，便扔掉了我，让我在废墟里等死。” 我继续说了下去，这居然给了我一些报复的快感。

他点了点头，沉默了一会儿，接着把那窝小鸟放回了操作台。

“没关系。” 他回来时拍了拍我的肩膀。

他就差说出，我们以后就是你的家人，这种烂俗的台词了。

那两只小雏鸟探出了脑袋，金色的绒毛在阳光下闪着细细的光。

 

#病床与夜宵#

“V，你总是不吃东西。” 他离开了餐桌，走向我。

“我不饿。” 

“可不吃东西怎么行呢？”

“我对食物并不感兴趣。”

然后他就俯下身来不知好歹地捏了捏我的胳膊。

“你太瘦了。”

“不用你操心。”我缩走了胳膊顺便给他的胳膊来了一手杖。

他闷痛着叫了一声走开，我觉得他揉着胳膊的样子倒还可爱。

但他把餐食留在了我的桌上。

 

我的记忆里没有太多与食物有关的，我也本能地把这些排除在外。可他们，我是说Nero，Nico，Kyrie，他们倒是把餐桌时光看得非常重要。

可我毕竟是凡人的肉体，我对于食物没有兴趣，但我的身体并不是他，支撑不起这样的不食烟火的兴趣。

我蜷缩着抱着肚子躺在床上，胃里只觉得一阵阵疼痛。

“该死” 我暗自咒骂一声，尽量选个舒服的姿势躺着，让一浪一浪的疼痛稍微好过一点。

我连书都不想打开，只能和疼痛相互取暖，感受着这无尽的疼痛在我的身体里打架。我虽然羸弱，但我也知道这样的疼痛要不了我的命。

所以……

Vergil不太会生病，所以这样病痛的记忆是猝不及防的，崭新的。

所以，这样的疼痛，倒也是我活着的某种见证。

可是，这真的很痛。

我蜷缩着，逐渐失去了知觉，昏睡了过去。

 

我迷迷糊糊地醒来，浑身发软，我丢掉了额头上敷着的湿毛巾，毛巾已经变得温了起来。看着壁炉里的火焰跳舞，我又觉得眼前晕了起来。

“吱呀”

“Dante？”

他轻手轻脚地关上了门，蹑手蹑脚跑到我的床边。

“Vergil，你好一点了吗？” 他学着妈妈的样子把手放到我的额头，再放到他的额头上。

“大概好一点了吧。”

“Vergil，我给你带了东西。” 他不知从哪里掏出来一份草莓圣代，盛在玻璃杯里。然后，他把杯子贴在我的额头。

冰冰凉凉的，还有香草和草莓的香气。

“妈妈说你需要降温。” 他看着我，也看着杯子里的圣代舔嘴唇。

“要化了。” 我提醒他。

他摸了摸脑袋，“那我们一起吃掉？”

“好呀。”

他扶我坐了起来，原来他早就准备好了小勺子，第一勺给了我，然后他再吃了第二口。

“我吃不下了，都给你吧。”

“真的吗，Vergil？” 

我点了点头，看他把剩下的大半吃掉。

“你要快点好起来啊，Vergil。” 最后，他给了我一个草莓圣代味的黏糊糊的吻。

 

“V？”

我迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。

“你在发烧吗，V？”

原来这样的记忆也不是第一次了。

“我发烧了吗？我倒是有些胃痛。” 我勉强着坐起来。

“你等着。”

不一会儿，他回来了，给我带来了瓶瓶罐罐和一大杯热水。

“这个。” 他在我的手里倒了两颗小药丸，“吃了这个胃痛就会好一点的。”

他又把热水给了我，这给了我可怜的胃不少温度，一阵阵的痉挛仿佛正在舒展开。

“谢谢你，Nero。” 昏黄的灯光在他的脸上投下光影，他坚毅又简洁的面部线条有了某种雾化的效果，而我的疼痛也神奇地正在缓解。我忽然涌起一种惬意又伤感的感觉，觉得如果我要死掉的话，我就要这样躺在床上，在这样的灯光里慢慢死掉。

我才注意到他还穿着外衣，就坐到了我的床上，那溅到过不知多少恶魔鲜血的外衣，就这样坐到我的床上。

讨厌，可我居然笑了。

就像Vergil其实不喜欢那个黏糊糊的吻一样，可我知道，他喜欢，他喜欢得很。

 

我可怜的胃舒展开以后，轻轻发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。

“你们还剩什么吃的吗？”

他的眼睛忽然一亮。

现在已经晚上12点了，房子里漆黑一片，Kyrie已经睡了。他和我说，他要给我下面。

水正在咕嘟咕嘟地响，他把面条放了进去。我抱着双臂靠着墙站在一边，我闻到了一点食物的味道就饿得半死了，可我也不会说出来的。

看着他那只机械手倒是挺适合料理的。他正在切些培根蘑菇之类的作配料，我觉得他大可不必用刀。

“怎么不直接用手呢？”

“别开我玩笑，看好锅。” 他把蔬菜焯水，系着围裙转过身来和我说。

“我没给人下面吃过。” 他把面滤水的时候又喃喃自语。

“那你今晚【下面】给我吃。” 我故意这么断句，他有些恼怒地回头瞪了我一眼。

我没想到我会喜欢看到他有些害羞又有些生气的样子，也许他看在我是个病人的份上没有揍我。

他的摆盘也确实很恶魔猎人，肉酱面上稀稀拉拉有些培根蘑菇，但香气是不会骗人的，我尽量不显得着急地拿起刀叉，卷起了面放入口中。

大概有一种味道比味道本身更有影响力，我觉得这份平平无奇的食物对我的身体和心情发挥了巨大的作用。

“好吃吗？”

我抬头看向他，他的表情有些期待。

“还可以，你尝尝？”

他想拿过我的叉子，这次我不会放任他的卫生习惯了。我把叉子举起，昂起下巴：“拿自己的。”

但如果其实能喂他也挺好的。他卷走了很大一团面，我的夜宵肉眼可见地减少了一部分。

“我特地做得清淡了一些。” 他边嚼边说，“下次一起吃饭吧，Kyrie做得比我好吃得多了。”

我看他又卷起了一团面，“但我做的也还行。” 

“的确不错。” 

我没有撒谎。我吃着面条，和他闲扯着，觉得我不要在病床上躺着，不要胃痛，也不要药片。也许我真的应该好好吃饭。我的回忆在本能地抵制这样的平凡享受，可我其实不讨厌。

Vergil，你不该讨厌的。

 

#秘密与酒精#

“现在他妈的是几点了？” 我听到他的声音在耳边作响。

可我眼皮重得睁不开，只能看到朦朦胧胧的光线。

“肯定他妈的得下午了吧。” 

“我不知道…” 

我勉强睁开眼睛，脑袋还搁在他的胸口，我看见我和他的上衣在旁边地上。

但还好，我们的裤子都还穿在身上。

 

昨天晚上是Nico的生日，她必须要我们一起玩，然后我们坐在一起，喝酒玩闹。

我们举起酒杯，祝她生日快乐。

在场的每个人大概都过过生日，只有我没有吧。Vergil的生日在那一年以后就没有再过过了。生日看上去一场快乐又无聊的闹剧。

我是第一次喝酒，我不知道这是什么东西。苦苦的味道，喝下去嗓子里辣辣的，而饭桌上的气氛忽然欢快了起来。

然后他们玩起了“Truth or Dare”的游戏。

酒瓶转向了我。

“Dare.” 我没有犹豫。

“干了你面前的杯子。” 我的杯子里被满上了香槟。

“我们要灌醉这里唯一一个清醒的人。” Nico坏笑着看着我。

我并不害怕，喝醉倒也是全新的体验。

酒瓶转向Nero。

“Truth or Dare？” Nico用手指绕着头发。

“Truth.” 

“你喜欢的人在桌上吗？”

桌上只有Nico，Kyrie，我和Nero。

我忽然觉得心跳乱了一下，有种强烈的预感。

“在。”

我觉得酒精都进了我的脑袋，摇晃了一下。

再一次，酒瓶还是转向Nero。大家忍不住爆发出了笑声。

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the one on your left.”

是我。我慢慢地转头看向Nero，他的脸上红得好笑。

我不知道为什么又笑了，连Griffon都在起哄。

Nero要亲我了，我顺便可以把他们喜欢问的“初吻是什么时候”一起回答掉了。

可他却抬起杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝完了一整杯，啪地放在桌子上。

他不愿意。

桌上的气氛沉闷了一小会儿后，又嬉闹了回去。

我有些失望，不想理他。

 

酒精是让人失控的东西。

Nico不会哭的，可她现在，抱着shadow哭个不停，仿佛在咒骂他的老爹，又好像在骂别的什么人。Kyrie趴在桌子上，看谁都傻笑，不停地和别人说“祝你生日快乐”。

Nero不敢看我，他肯定不敢，但是他没有喝醉。那酒局到了最后剩下来两个喝不醉的，就很无聊。

我又喝了一大口，想象着我如果喝醉呢？

那他们一定会觉得我和Dante有什么不可告人的过去。喝醉了那Vergil的回忆一定会全部跑出来。

关于他的回忆，我没有办法一件一件说出，但在某些时刻，它们就会在我的眼前跳出来……我也仿佛是在慢慢地了解他。

就我对他的了解，喝醉了的Vergil会只会一个人埋着头，走近了才看到他满脸的泪。他执拗又可敬，而我不会。他的回忆搁到了我的身上，那失去理智的我一定会大声叫喊他的名字，抓着人哭诉我也想被爱和保护。

呵，那我岂不是永远也不会醉呢？就像我不会做和我有关的梦，只会做和他有关的梦。

我没有过去也没有秘密，连醉酒后也看不到真实的自己。

于是，我看着身边沉闷的男孩，就忽然跌进他的怀里，露出我观察到的痴傻笑容。

“你怎么了，V？”

我摇了摇头，假作无力地岔开双腿坐在他的腿上。

“你醉了吗，我扶你回去。”

“不要。” 我学着Nico的样子摇头。

我接着把头埋进他的肩膀里，就像Nico抱着Shadow一样。我闻到了他身上的味道，淡淡的冷冷的气味，而我也知道，他无所适从的手放到了我的腰上。

“你喝醉了。”

“祝你生日快乐。” 这是和Kyrie学的。

“你说什么呢？别闹了。” Nero笑了，他似乎相信我也醉了。

“Nero，你说你喜欢的人就在桌上，是谁？”

“肯定不是我，对不对，你不愿意亲我。”

“不是的，V，你听我说…”

“没关系…我也不喜欢你。” 我抬起脸，正对着他的脸一字一顿地说，看着他的脸色一点一点难看下来，我强忍着没有笑出来。

“我送你回去吧。”

“好。” 而我的屁股一动不动，没有挪开。

“怎么了？”

“抱我。”

Nero真地听话到抱起了我，往我的房间走去。

我摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋，知道他的小脑瓜里肯定难过极了，可谁让他不愿意呢？

“停一下。” 我的房间里漆黑一片。

“抬头。”

我在一片黑暗里吻上他的嘴唇。

灯亮起的时候，我已经挪开了我的嘴唇，可他还抬着头，脸上的表情说不出得精彩。

好了，我也有了我的秘密，我的初吻，我第一次喝醉，我第一次装喝醉，我第一次主动亲别人，我第一个亲过的男孩……

我拉着他一同躺了下来，我想他今晚也有了些什么秘密。

 

然后，我可能真的醉了，我就再没有了记忆，一觉醒来已经是现在了。

“你还记得昨晚发生了什么吗？” 我故意问他。

“不记得了，我们喝了很多，我送你回来。”

“这样啊。” 我暗自好笑。

“Truth or Dare？” 我问他。

“你怎么一大早上的就来！”

“Truth or Dare？”

“Dare.”

“不害怕，还敢选dare？” 我扬起眉毛，他一定以为胜券在握。

“Dare.” 他的蓝眼睛闪着光。

“抱紧我再睡会儿。” 我是不会给他机会的。

可他却亲吻了我，干燥的嘴唇上还有些酒精的味道，我一时脸红心跳到无法抵抗。

 

#鲜血与花朵#

我一日多体验到人间的美好，也一日越接近我的极限。

我已经开始掉渣了，没错，就是掉渣。我的魔力已经无法支撑起我的躯体，它开始慢慢地消散。

我们的时间不多了。我找到了Dante，我们需要快点在我消失之前杀死Urizen。

“你慢慢跟上来吧，大诗人。” Dante跨上摩托车，一骑绝尘。

Dante有时会拿复杂的眼光看我，看我手里的诗集，我希望他的脑袋里还有那么一点过去的回忆，知道他的哥哥曾经也爱读书。我的情绪和思想有时不受我的支配，强烈而无端的爱憎让我疲倦。

我希望站在Dante面前的是他，不是我，我应付不来，我不是他，即使我有他的回忆和他的人性。

我只是他的一个容器，他把他想抛弃的东西放进了我的身体里，再把我扔了出来。

可我却想为了他、为了那些回忆，去做些什么，做一些我相信的事情。

我可以做他们的Deadweight，我并不在乎。可我想要做到的事，就一定要做到。Urizen不能活下去，即使我会比他先死，但他也绝不能活下去。

“V，你的魔力正在流失……”Nero蹲下来看着我。

“是啊。” 我打了一个响指，看着碎屑飞扬了起来。

“我们得想想办法…”

“没用的，这总是要发生的，我们能做的，就是抓紧时间。” 

“你究竟在瞒着我什么呢？”银发少年皱起眉头，焦虑而沉闷。

“抱歉。” 我不会告诉他，我也祈求他的谅解。

他忽然拔出了刀割开了手掌，鲜红的血液噼啪地落下，他将手掌伸到了我的嘴边。

“我不可以…”

“没事的。” 

然而这涌动着魔力的血液散发着诱惑，我的舌尖尝到一滴，就想贪婪地吮吸下去。我不满足于舔舐流下的血液，更去舔舐那道不浅的伤口。

这味道让我发了狂，我像要吮吸尽他每一滴血液一样，贪婪得像恶魔一般。

不行！

我用了最大的力气扭过头去，抹了抹唇边的血渍，“好了，可以了。”

他简单地包扎了他的手。

可闻到这诱惑的不止我一个，很快，我们又被恶魔包围了。

我已经没有了帮助他的力气，我只能成为他的累赘，而他为了救我，也损耗了他的魔力，这本来轻而易举的战斗，也变得略有些困难。

我想着凭借那一点靠血液传来的魔力试着帮他，可是………

我再有意识的时候，我躺在篝火边，我在我身上盖着衣服上闻到了他的气味。

Nero坐在我的旁边。

“你可以不用……你好一些了吗？” 他不知道该责备我还是该安慰我，这其中的难处我也知道。他给我的帮助我照单全收，但我从来不忍心他为了我而受伤。

“对不起了。” 我翻了个身，看向他。他看着我无奈地笑了笑，为我拿来了些水和食物。

“你不能告诉我，我也会知道的。” 

“是的，你会知道的。”

“就别乱动了，你的魔力实在太少了，你现在可能比普通人还虚弱。”

“你也不用给我你的血液了，它们远远不够的。”

“那另一种呢？” 他忽然转过了头，看向了我。

“你说？”

“就是…” 我看到他的脸红了。

 

“好啊。” 

我慢慢地脱掉我的衣服，露出我的身体，而他就一动不动地看着我脱，直到我一丝不挂。

我坐在他的面前，仿佛一份奉送的礼物。我不知道我的身体算怎么样，但愿他们别太糟糕。我的体毛和我的头发颜色不一样，希望他别来问我这个。我不知道从那里要怎么进来，会不会很痛，我能不能承受得住…

我抬头看了他一眼，忽然觉得自己要哭了一般，有什么深切又可笑的期待。

“不是，V，你听我说…” 他蹲下来看着我，蓝眼睛里倒映的篝火闪闪发光。

“你听我说，这不仅是补充魔力……”

我眨了眨眼睛，继续听着。

“我也愿意给你补充魔力，但是…” 

“不仅仅是因为我想给你补充魔力…”

“如果…”

“如果我只是想和你做，你愿意吗？” 

我看着Nero，这张看了一月有余的熟悉脸庞忽然有些陌生，他也好像快要哭了。

“我喜欢你，V。” 他的嘴角不自觉地抽搐，声音在夜风里颤颤巍巍地发出，蓝眼睛里好像有跳动的火焰。

我生来乞求了无数人的帮助，因为我生来就不完整，我不害怕怜悯和施舍，我需要他们，以为这一切都是因为我的弱小。

但是，此刻是因为Nero喜欢我。

他愿意为我补充魔力，也愿意单纯地与我做爱。他把我的知晓和应允看得比我的屁股、我的魔力、我们的任务重要。

我点了点头，我想笑，想安慰他的不安，可我只能低下头抹掉眼泪。

他亲吻我，我的嘴唇我的唇角我的喉结，急迫又温柔，而我完全没有回应的力气。

接着，他开始脱衣服，露出了年轻恶魔猎人健壮又经历磨炼的身体。过了一会儿我才回过神来帮他脱掉了裤子，对着他半硬的下身，却被他温柔地抬起下巴。

“我来吧。”

他让我躺了下去，慢慢吻遍我的身体。我可能一直在颤抖，他的唇下仿佛有电流，他亲吻我突起的肋骨、我凹陷的小腹、突起的胯骨，我的身上都是这样不讨喜的皮肤和骨头。可他似乎对这一切都饶有兴趣，为我下来痒意和某种不知名的索求。

我竟然不知道我正在破碎的身体里还可以酝酿起这样鲜活的快感，在他湿热的吻里，我的手一同和他在我勃起的性器上慢慢磨蹭，我闭着眼睛，忍不住微张着嘴呻吟。

忽然我感到那里被温暖湿润包裹，一瞬间的暖意和收缩让我的小腹一阵痉挛。

他正在为我口交。

我看着他薄薄的嘴唇包裹着我，挂着亮丝丝的痕迹，来回吞吐那个长得不好看的地方，而他的眼睛一直看着我。这场面羞耻而沉沦，我想让他停下，却顶起了胯送向了他的喉咙深处。

他发出微微的哽咽声，和摩擦的水声一起，盖过了柴火爆裂的噼啪声。我抓着他短短的头发，无尽地索求……

在我知道大事不好前，我推开了他，握着我湿润的下身，惊慌地不知所措，只凭着本能不断地摩擦，最后看见白色的浊液落在我的小腹上。

我还能听见我那声戏剧性的呻吟的回响，看着身上一片狼藉，快乐但也羞耻。他亲吻我、我在他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，然后他和我一团糟的身体纠缠在一起。

“Nero…” 

“我们慢慢开始，好吗？”

他从我黏糊糊的小腹上沾了些液体，手指靠近了我的后穴。他轻轻触碰那里我都会颤抖。

“别怕。” 

我知道我全身的肌肉都在用力搅紧他的手指，身体里多了一部分的感觉让人恐惧又惊喜。

可这样是不行的，我知道，我努力让自己放松。

“我慢一点。” 他缩回了手指。

“没关系。” 我抚摸他滚烫的阴茎，知道他用尽了耐心和温柔。

“It is supposed to be enjoyable. I will try.” 他有些无奈地告诉我。

“I enjoy it anyway.” 也许我说话的声音孱弱，但这一次我没有撒谎。

我也喜欢他。

 

他最后找来了些什么润滑的东西，才最终进来。

也许他也是和我一样缺乏经验才很快射了出来，但依旧帮着我再一次高潮。

 

之后，他亲着我湿了的头发，从后面抱着我。

“对不起。”

“没有关系，我不嘲笑你坚持不了多久。” 我拍了拍他的手。

“不是这个…”

“没关系，不管是什么。” 我慢慢地叹息了一声。

 

“我是不是留不住你。”

 

我几秒钟的沉默也许就是默认了。

“你技术太差了，我会找别人的。” 希望我的玩笑别那么容易被识破，虽然在此刻只会让气氛更糟糕。

 

我在他的怀里沉沉睡去，清醒与睡梦的边际，像极了死亡。可这是爱人的怀抱，即使是死亡，我倒也不那么害怕。

 

#告别#

和我一起诞生的，是我对死亡的恐惧。

对抗恐惧，我去寻求力量，这是Vergil的回忆告诉我的。可在我不长不短的人生里，我发现最好的办法不是这个。

就像现在，我要死了，可我不害怕。

很奇怪，我知道我奄奄一息，可我的思想倒还是清晰。

Nero抱着我，我就像他的新娘。说起来Griffon第一次见我就叫我“大小姐”。

我们走在一片草地上，我不知道这是哪里，今天的天气真好，我的碎屑也染上了金色的光芒，在阳光下闪闪发光。

我出生那一天，抓到了那本诗集，想到童年Vergil和Dante的回忆，然后我就莫名其妙地活了下来。

我不知道Vergil是否留恋过，但不管如何，我好好保管了这部分，现在我要还给他了。

现在，我不再回忆起他的过往。我只想到了Nero给我做的夜宵，想到了我们的游戏，我偷到的吻，还有我们乱七八糟的性爱和相拥而眠的夜晚……

我破碎的身躯和灵魂，倒也承载了完整的生命和回忆。

“Nero…” 

“我爱你。” 我说得特别轻巧，仿佛是睡意朦胧时的玩笑。

“那就不要走。” 他的睫毛有几根落在了脸颊上。

他没有哭。我也不想哭。

我不害怕，只是有些可惜。

今后他还有好长好长的路要走，可我就得在这里停下了。

我突然想起了那天他捡回来的小鸟，在某一日清晨它们离开了。

 

银发少年感到怀里的重量越来越轻，他不知道走了多久，怀中的黑发诗人终于和清晨的露水一同消失在了晨曦里。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 小V生日快乐~  
> 44天也是一辈子呀~  
> 我坦然接受你离开的结局，但我希望死亡是一场体面而温柔的告别。


End file.
